inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Kagome Higurashi
, Brown |hair= Black |skin= |family = * Inu no Taishō * Izayoi * Sesshōmaru * Inuyasha * Grandpa Higurashi * Mr. Higurashi * Mama Higurashi * Sōta Higurashi * Buyō * Kikyō |weapons = Bow, Sacred Arrows |abilities=Spiritual powers |occupation= Miko |team= Inuyasha, Shippō, Miroku, Sango, Kirara |affiliation= Higurashi family |anime debut=1 |final act= no |manga=1 |japanese voice=Satsuki Yukio |english voice= Moneca Stori, Kira Tozer}} is one of the main protagonists of the series. Born in modern Japan as the spiritual reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, Kagome has the Shikon Jewel unknowingly hidden inside her body until 1997, when a demon named Mistress Centipede pulls her into the Bone Eater's Well and 500 years back through time. They emerge in the Feudal Era about 50 years after Kikyo's death, where the demon extracts the jewel from Kagome. Kagome takes over the task of protecting the Shikon Jewel from evil influences, but accidentally shatters it into numerous shards that disperse throughout the country. She shares many traits with Kikyo, such as their spiritual powers and abilities, physical appearance and even a similar scent. However, she does not retain Kikyo's memories and, in comparison to Kikyo's personality, Kagome is a very different individual. She later becomes Inuyasha's wife and daughter in law of Great Dog Demon History Kagome was born on September 24,1982. She is the first child and only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi and the grandchild of Kagome's father's father. Kagome's parents had met and fallen in love before Mr. Higurashi asked Mrs. Higurashi to marry him at the Sacred Tree (which Inuyasha was sealed to during the Feudal Era) after arguing about their future. Kagome doesn't like her name because she was teased by other children about Kagome Kagome (a Japanese children's game) and asked her mother why she was given her name. Her mother admitted that she saw a light (Shikon Jewel) produced at her birth. Kagome was doted on by her father. The Higurashi's lived happily until tragedy struck when Mr. Higurashi was killed in a car accident which left a six year old Kagome and her mother, who was pregnant with Sota, and Kagome's grandmother passed away, which left her grandfather alone. This caused Kagome's mother to move her family to Higurashi Shrine, where Sota was born. During the Story Beginning Kagome is the main heroine of the InuYasha series. Her family in modern-day (1997) Japan lives near an ancient shrine. She is a miko (Shinto Shrine Maiden, or a type of priestess) is the reincarnation of Kikyo and the wife of Inuyasha. One day, 15-year-old Kagome is searching for her cat in the shrine's old well and is pulled into it by a centipede woman, emerging out of the bottom of the well into a field in Feudal Japan. She was found by Kaede, a village priestess, but upon returning to the well, she finds a white-haired, dog-eared boy pinned to a tree. She frees him after being chased by the same creature that brought her there, Mistress Centipede. The dog-eared boy, the hanyo named Inuyasha, mistook her for Kikyo, the one who bound him to the tree. Kagome learns that he seeks the Shikon no Tama. Also known as the Jewel of Four Souls, the Shikon no Tama has been inside Kagome's body since her birth, and Kagome was even named after the light that the Shikon no Tama produced at her birth. However, she remained oblivious to this fact until the Jewel was ripped from her body by the Centipede demon. Inuysha destroyed the demon. Later, a crow demon stole the Jewel from her and, in an attempt to slay the creature, Kagome accidentally shattered the jewel with a purifying arrow, and its shards were spread across Feudal Japan and implanted in demons. Throughout the series, Inuyasha and Kagome travel with Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kirara to defeat Naraku, the demon who seeks the Jewel for his own purposes, and search for the Jewel shards. Kagome's grandpa often makes up fake illnesses to excuse Kagome from school to continue her quest with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo in the Feudal Era. She is often stressed over tests and wants to go back home to study, though Inuyasha wants her to stay. This usually causes arguments between the two. Occasionally, though, he follows her to her world, normally causing trouble for Kagome and her family. The leader of the Wolf Tribe, Koga, is infatuated with Kagome, often calling her "my woman." She is normally polite when rejecting him, but reject him she does. However, her refusals are so delicately phrased, most times both Kôga and Inuyasha can't see them for what they are. It often causes fights to erupt between Inuyasha and Koga, and Inuyasha and Kagome as well. Through their traveling, Kagome begins to develop romantic feelings toward Inuyasha, but is usually left heartbroken because Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo, and often goes out to find her, but he does always go back to Kagome and the others. Even when Inuyasha leaves to go find Kikyo, Kagome still loves Inuyasha, but even when he does leave, he is shown to love Kagome more and have stronger feelings for her, then he did for Kikyo. The relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome grows stronger throughout the series. At the end of the series, Kagome leaves her original time to live with Inuyasha as his wife and her friends. Although it is never stated that they get married, it is implied by her calling Sesshomaru 'onii-san,' which means big brother, and how one would refer to an in-law in Japanese culture, since they think of them as family. In addition, Kagome's brother, Sota, tells one of his friends that Kagome had left right after graduation to get married. Kagome is seen getting training to become an official priestess to help with her new life. Ironically, Kagome is perhaps the most powerful of the Inuyasha group - but she rarely shows it, preferring instead to act as the "heart" of the group. She is the one the others turn to whenever they need emotional support or advice, and she is also the one everyone in the group is quickest to defend or worry for. Meeting New Allies Kagome and Inuyasha met a young orphan and fox demon named Shppio who lost his father by Thunder Brothers now he wants revenge and tried stealing shikon jewels from Kagome who begun like him as younger brother it was Shippo who call Inuyasha to saved Kagome was kidnapped by Manten who tired kill her for making him lose his hair. After she had a near-death experience, Shppio's father's pelt protected her with Foxfire while Inuyasha killed the Thunder Brothers, then Shippo joined them. Followed by Miroku, whose grandfather and father had a cursed wind-tunnel in thier right hands which he inherited, who met Kagome and Inuyasha when he attempted to steal the shards from Kagome. After he relived to Inu-gang and Naraku is one to killed Kikyo Miroku joined them. after she was forced return to modern era after Inuyasha took Shikon Jewel to stay away Kagome manage return to era after encounter with Kikyo and battle Tokajin who turns humans into peach Kagome met Sango, demon slayer who tricked by Naraku believed Inuyasha is one killed her family Final Battle During the final battle with Naraku, Kagome's powers were sealed by Magatsuhi. Being part of the Shikon Jewel, he was afraid of Kagome's true power. After Kikyo died, Kagome promised Kikyo that she would protect Kohaku's shard and destroy the Shikon Jewel. In episode 16 of the final series, Kagome saves the Priestess Hitomiko's soul from Naraku and discovers her true power. It's possible Kagome is the most powerful of her friends but she barely shows it and would rather be someone that anyone can count on and go to for problems. In the modern day era, Kagome is on the list for high school and is taking a ton of exams in order to make it into high school. It was said by Kagome's grandfather that when the time comes, the correct wish must be made to the jewel in order for it to be destroyed. The jewel intended to use Kagome and Naraku just like it did Midoriko. After the jewel is destroyed, Kagome returns to her home in Tokyo. Three years later the well reopens and she returns to Inuyasha and lives with him. In the present era, Sota mentions to his school friends that Kagome is married Inuyasha; that's why she calls Sesshomaru brother in law. Personality Although she was just a normal, modern girl, Kagome was strangely unfazed by her the horrors, violence, and death in the Warring States era because of her strong spirit. Her heart is pure and kind, the only dark part that she ever had in her heart was the jealousy she had over Inuyasha's relationship with Kikyo, but she eventually moves past this. She was unforgiving of anyone who opposed her sense of justice, even when there was a large difference in power. A notable example of this was when she almost killed Naraku out of her disgust and fury towards his evil, manipulative nature. Since then, she had wanted him destroyed as much as her companions. Without waiting for someone to help her, she jumped into situations that sometimes put her in danger. However, she never learned her lesson. Kagome's reckless courage was always in full force. Although she did not know left from right in the Warring States era at first, and people kept calling her Kikyo's reincarnation because of her striking resemblance as well as spirtual power, she felt no fear and stayed strong. She takes pride in just being herself, and is adamantly persistent at being much more than a "Kikyo look alike", for she is completely different from Kikyo and was outraged at both Inuyasha(at first) and the Dark Priestess Tsubaki for seeing her as such. Because of her empathic, gentle heart, Kagome never hesitated to help those in need of help. However perverse, of whatever race, tribe, or appearance they may be, she treated them all with warmth and respect. She was never afraid to voice her opinon on what's right and what's wrong, making her somewhat opininated. Somewhere along the way, she broke the tension between herself and Inuyasha, who at the time was deeply wounded from the supposed betrayal he had suffered and trusted no one, being used to being alone. With her ability of making people feel accepted and at ease, she gained true friends. Kagome's talent of changing others who suffered misfortune is constantly shown, as she changed all of friends in some way: Jinenji(by accepting his half demon nature and being one of the first to show kindness to him), Miroku(Refused to let him be alone once finding out about his Wind Tunnel and insisted on him coming with, which in turn caused him to be more open.), Sango(Showed sympathy and kindness towards her after Sango's family was murdered as well as Kohaku's fate as their worst enemy's subordinate.), Shippo(Doted on him which caused Shippo to see her as a mother figure.), and most of all, Inuyasha. In the Warring States Era infested with evil spirits, Kagome gradually became a sort of conduit between people and demons. Inuyasha is poor at expressing himself without pride or gently, and Kagome with her perception of Inuyasha's true feelings, so interpreting his words is one of her important roles. Despite being exsaperated with Inuyasha's rudeness and tactless words, she nevertheless put up with it. Joy, sadness, welled-up rage...Kagome's emotions are always rich. Even if she doesn't say a word, Kagome's feelings are easy to read. Her honest, emotional expressions cause those around her to soften, even in tough situations, and the cause others to be honest as well. Kagome has a weakness for anything cute, whether a demon or otherwise, which has been shown in both the anime and manga. Kagome is usually seen as calm, compassionate person, but has a hidden violent side to her when her short temper is brought into play. Inuyasha is the cause of this usually, because of his blunt, ill-mannered, childish nature which she can almost never tolerate. Despite her geniune love for him, Kagome uses Sit! on him frequently in the anime, which she almost never regrets or apologizes for(unless on accident.). She has been shown to apologize once or twice to Inuyasha but never really seems to mean it, which causes him to be annoyed. Her volatile emotions towards him can range from concern over him to relief at seeing Inuyasha safe to anger over his reckless behavior, and then burst out sobbing her mixed emotions. Kagome was often greatly disgusted towards her friend Miroku's lecherous ways, and never hesitated to criticize him over it, but over time, became resigned towards it, knowing he was never going to change. She could be blunt and make a harsh point to someone, even to a friend. When Kagome is involved in battles, she used her knowledge to the fullest and analyzed the situation to the best of her ability, unlike that of Inuyasha who just recklessly jumps in without thinking. When she is backed into a corner, she figured out solutions and dared to execute it, often producing unexpected good results. While she does not have particularly great cunning or intelligence like Miroku does, Kagome's words are somehow able to move others. She instillls confidence and unconscious obedience with her positive and cheerful character. The somewhat simple-minded Inuyasha or Koga cannot resist Kagome's encouragment. She also can be slightly manipulative at times, as she would smoothly tell Koga what he wants to here despite it not coming from the heart, and it has the desired effect. Kagome is clumsy in love. She could never hide her feelings of love, even when she tried too. Her curious school friends always coerced her into reporting her love life. Even if she does not tell them anything, her friends can guess what is going on from her facial expressions. Her classmates could easily see her love for Inuyasha, even when Kagome herself was not fully conscious of them. Her relationship with Inuyasha was simply at first companions on a journey, and they constantly quarreled at the beginning. As she came to understand Inuyasha's reliable strength and suprisingly vulnerable side, small feelings of love towards him began to grow inside her which only grew stronger as time passed. Kagome however, was hurt by what Inuyasha said and did to protect Kikyo, but was even more pained by the jealousy in her own heart. It was Kagome's first time falling in love but also her first time feeling truly bitter over something. Her envy over it hurt her deeply, but she never left Inuyasha's side. She loved him too much to ever leave him and move on, despite what her school classmates intially said. All she wanted was for Inuyasha to be happy, so she figured that he would be happy if he had both her and Kikyo. She had reached the breaking point more than once, but was devoted to stand by Inuyasha despite his feelings for Kikyo, truly showing how strong a character she is. Appearance Kagome has pale skin (not as pale as Kikyo's though), long wavy black hair and big brown eyes (blue in manga). Kagome usually is always seen wearing her green school uniform. Also known as sailor fuku, it is a common style of uniform worn by female middle school and high school students, and occasionally, elementary school students. A red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. Slight differences are present between her physical appearance in the manga opposed to the anime, one of which being that her eye color in the manga is blue, where in the anime it’s brown. In the manga she resembles Kikyo physically moreso than she does in the anime version. On other occasions Kagome is seen wearing other outfits that are a combination of different sweaters and skirts. She's also been seen wearing the same outfit as Kikyo and Kaede wear. This is the traditional miko outfit. When she first wore this outfit, InuYasha told Kagome to undress because she looked like Kikyo. Powers and Abilities *'Purification Powers/Abilities': This power and ability allows Kagome to purify anything she touches. In the first series Kagome was not aware of when she used these abilities, and they were not as strong and powerful as Kikyo's, who can blast an incredibly strong and powerful light purple-colored spiritual energy at an enemy from a distance. In the first episode Kagome projected a blast of light purple-colored glowing spiritual energy at Mistress Centipede. She also uses her purifying hand in the second movie on on Inuyasha. During Final act she knew how to use the powers by putting her hands on what she was purifying like a jewel shard for example. **Kagome's spiritual powers are pale glowing purple in color though sometimes it is purplish-pink and pale glowing blue on some occasions** *'Spiritual Powers & Abilities': Kagome can pass through barriers, spells, and illusions, and can also sense evil auras and be unaffected by them. It is also revealed that her innate spiritual powers and abilities are to an enormously great extent, but have sealed by Magatsuhi, the evil will of the Shikon Jewel. When Magatsuhi was destroyed by Sesshomaru's Tenseiga, her innate spiritual powers and abilities were released to their full potential, enabling her to gain complete access to- much, much stronger- powers and abilities she had never knew she possessed. She can also create a lavendar-colored dome out of her spiritual powers which protect her and destroy enemies. *'Jewel Detecting': This power and ability enables Kagome to sense the exact location of the Shikon Jewel shards wherever they may be. *'Kyudo Skills and Reflection Powers/Abilities': Kagome uses a basic short bow as a weapon. If she infuses her spiritual powers into the bow, she can deflect an enemy's attack. After receiving the sacred longbow from Mount Azusa, Kagome has the power and ability to strike evil spirits or the user's intended target bypassing others, if the opponent should happen to be using a hostage as a shield, the arrow will bypass the hostage and hit the enemy instead *'Advanced Archery': In an era of bows and swords, Kagome is not a melee fighter, and so the bow was a natural choice. After learning from Inuyasha that she had been an archer in her previous lifetime, she decided to take the same path. Though at first she wasn't very good, the dangers of the Feudal Era provided her with plenty of opportunities to 'practice', and her skill increased rather quickly. She became proficient enough to lead moving targets and hit them with a much higher degree of accuracy, often times saving lives in the process. *'Sacred Arrows': Kagome can infuse her spiritual powers into her arrows. This allows the arrows to penetrate demonic forces and purify objects such as the Shikon Jewel itself. *'Arrow of Purification': When Kagome infuses her spiritual powers into one of her arrows, she can purify even the strongest and most powerful demon-based attacks such as Kagura's air-based blasts as well as the Wind Scar itself. *'Sacred Backlash Wave': This attack is a combination of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave and Kagome's Sacred Arrow. It consists of Kagome firing one of her Sacred Arrows into the center of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave, creating a very powerful attack. *'Sacred Wind Scar': This attack is very much like the Sacred Backlash Wave, but not as strong. It consists of Kagome firing a Sacred Arrow, followed by Inuyasha's Wind Scar. It can also be performed when Inuyasha uses the Wind Scar before Kagome fires her arrow. *'Time Barrier/Shield: '''According to Princess Kaguya ("Inuyasha Move 2: Castle Beyond the Looking Glass"), Kagome has an unusually strong and powerful spiritual energy aura that does not go along the flow of time itself, making her invulnerable into any time-stopping spell. Her modern possessions (such as her first aid kit) also seem to possess that very same power and ability. *'Time Travel: Kagome can travel five hundred years back in time to the Feudal Era and her own time through an ancient well at her family's shrine called "the Bone-Eaters Well." Only she and Inuyasha are able to pass from one time to the other. *'''Enhanced Eyesight: Being Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome is able to see things that are or may seem invisible to the human eye. In episode one Kagome saw where the forest of Inuyasha was located because she saw a light shining in the sky. Kaede confirms that Kagome has this ability in episodes three and two. *'Telepathic Abilities between Incarnation and Reincarnation:' Kikyo and Kagome seem to have a connection of telepathic abilities during the Final Act when Kagome was about to shoot the arrows in both attempts including the time when Kikyo was dying in Inuyasha's arms; dispite of being rival-like she dies peacefully with last words of gratitude. Weapon *'Bow and Arrow' - Relationships *'Inuyasha' Inuyasha was initially angry because he thought Kikyo had betrayed him and took it out on Kagome, but eventually he realized that she was not Kikyo and slowly opened his heart as she showed him kindness and compassion. However, their friendship and blossoming love does not stop Kagome from shouting "Sit!", (sometimes "Sit boy!" in the English anime) either to keep him from misbehaving, to get her way, on accident, or when Inuyasha hurts her feelings in some way. Their relationship is seen and discussed at length by Sango and Miroku, who talk to Inuyasha and Kagome on their rightful gender sides (Sango talks to Kagome and Miroku talks to Inuyasha). Shippo also shows immense dedication to their relationship, and despite his friendly arguments with Inuyasha on the matter, encourages him to go after Kagome, if only so that she returns to all of them. Throughout the series it is shown from the beginning of the manga/anime to the end that they have come a long way from being close friends to falling in love. They were separated for three years after Naraku's death and the destruction of the Shikon Jewel. Soon, Kagome is eighteen years old and was able to return to the feudal era after the well is reopened, marries Inuyasha, and is adapting to her new, permanent life in the feudal era as Inuyasha's beloved wife. *'Sango' The two girls act like sisters toward each other, and often discuss secrets and feelings amongst themselves. Kagome, in the manga, says "Sango is my best friend, I will do anything to save her." Generally whenever the two are bathing, they talk about what problems they have. Sango and Kagome seem equally invested in each other's romantic relationships, as Kagome often confronts Miroku when Sango's feelings are hurt, and Sango does the same with Inuyasha. Sango is also usually the first to speak up for Kagome whenever Inuyasha hurts her when Kikyo is in the picture. Whenever Sango is upset by Miroku's womanizing, Kagome always tries to comfort her. In The Last Banquet of Miroku's Master, while intoxicated by the mist of sake, Sango comments that "three Kagome's is definitely a crowd." (the other two Kagomes are Shippo and Hachi), despite the fact that she cares for Kagome immensely. Coincidentally, both are the eldest child in their family, both are older sisters with younger brothers, and both own a cat, and both get married, allowing their sibling-like friendship to develop further than that of most characters in the series. *'Miroku' Though she is disgusted with Miroku's lechery, womanizing, and occasional perverted acts, Kagome respects his vast intellectual knowledge. She is always the first to yell and scold him whenever he commits any of his less respectable acts. Kagome always brings medicines and antidotes for Miroku whenever he is injured and is extremely concerned whenever he is poisoned. Miroku has always been one to enjoy Kagome's cooking, along with Sango and Shippo. Miroku is respectful of her spiritual combat skills and often sides with her during her arguments with Inuyasha. As with many other of Kagome's allies and close friends, Miroku is often willing to put his life on the line in place of Kagome. She always takes his advice in any trouble, such as when dealing with unknown demons and trying to find their weak spots, whenever Inuyasha transforms to a demon, and anything related to spiritual power. Above all else, Kagome respects Miroku's intellegence, spiritual power, knowledge, and bravery when dealing with the burden of his Wind Tunnel. *'Shippo' Kagome often treats Shippo like a little brother, bringing him candy from the modern era and forcing Inuyasha to 'sit' whenever he bullies Shippo. Kagome is very protective of Shippo and will defend him if he is in danger of getting killed. Shippo usually turns to Kagome for help when Inuyasha hurts him, when Shippo needs some feminine advice for girl issues, and for most anything. Shippo cares immensely about Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha, and is shown to reprimand Inuyasha when he goes off with Kikyo and orders him to stop hurting Kagome. From time to time, Shippo often stands alone in his defense of Kagome; for example, when Inuyasha explicitly goes off with Kikyo instead of choosing Kagome, Miroku and Sango recommend to Inuyasha that he make a clean break with Kagome, whilst still remaining friends, while Shippo insists that Kagome and Inuyasha belong together. *'Koga' Kagome's feelings for Koga, and vice versa, have always been a little misleading. Upon first meeting him when he kidnapped her, Kagome was at first angry and hated Koga. Later on, however, she showed compassion and concern for him during his battle with his enemies, the Birds of Paradise, and treated him as a friend and ally. Kagome is polite to Koga, almost to the point of leading him on, and protects him (generally from the jealous, overly-confrontational Inuyasha) whenever he is hurt. She admires him in a detached, friendly sort of way, but his declarations of love and mating have left her feeling distressed about how to let him down easy. Because of Kagome's hesitation to hurt Koga, she is often the cause of enmity between Koga and Inuyasha, and their mutual jealousy at the others' interactions with Kagome prevent them from ever being close friends. In relation to Kagome, Koga seems to be the "Hôjô" character of the past, constantly pining after Kagome, showering her with praise and adoration, and seemingly unaware that his feelings are not returned. In the Final Act Kagome learns that Koga married Ayame and she wishes them the best. *'Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi' Kagome's three friends in the modern era tend to be more than a little nosy about Kagome's "jealous boyfriend" and wonder why she is interested in him. They always seem to be into her personal life whether it is about her mysterious illnesses, romantic life, her classes, and upcoming events. They have been friends for a long time, possibly since the beginning of their education. The three of them act like sisters to Kagome and always try to help her in her life and with all the tasks that she has to go through every day. It is shown at the end of the manga series that they all graduate, say their goodbyes, and promise to stay in touch and be friends. All three of them have met Inuyasha several times, and seemingly approve of his uncertain relationship with Kagome. Unlike Kagome's family, however, who are aware of Kagome's travels and ability to crossover into the Feudal Era as well as Inuyasha's true identity as a half-demon. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi know nothing about this part of Kagome's life and probably don’t know that she left home and is married to Inuyasha. *'Sesshomaru' In the beginning of the series they had been enemies, but later on becomes allies of sorts. During their first meeting and subsequent battles between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Kagome sees Sesshomaru as an immense threat and as dangerous as other enemies, fearing for both her own life and that of Inuyasha. During the final battle it is seen that the Great Demon Lord protected her while she was unconscious from an earlier fight with Inuyasha (who was possessed by Magatsuhi), also, Sesshomaru let her cling to his Mokomoko-sama while they were inside Naraku's body. At the end of the anime and manga, Kagome even calls him "onii-san" (big brother or brother-in-law in Japanese) which signifies that he now tolerates her. *'Hojo' Hojo is one of Kagome's male classmates that often brings herbal medicines and similar items to treat her "illnesses". Kagome's friends constantly encourage Kagome to be Hojo's girlfriend, and thanks to this verbal encouragement, Hojo believes that he truly is Kagome's boyfriend. Though his feelings are rarely out in the open, he shows that he cares for Kagome by taking the role of her protector in the modern era, often "helping" her recover from her illnesses, giving her his notes from class to study with, and suggesting that she confide in him if she has any problems. His ancestor, Houjo Akitoki, had such an infatuation with her that he even convinced his future wife to change her name to Kagome. *'Kikyo' Even though Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, the two have very different personalities. They seem to have a rivalry over Inuyasha, evidenced by Kagome once wishing that Kikyo was out of their lives, but does care for her as she has saved Kikyo twice in the series. As Kikyo's reincarnation she has Kikyo's spiritual powers and abilities. Kikyo has called Kagome incredible when she was able to move inside of the Priestess Healer's cave. Kikyo appears to resent Kagome's presence, although she often requires her help, and does not understand Kagome's compassion towards her. She is one of the first people to understand that Inuyasha is in love with Kagome (Even more in love with Kagome then her), and though her jealousy is made apparent a few times, and had tried to kill her at some point, she generally seems to accept that Kagome has taken her place in the living world and as Inuyasha's new love. *'Rin' She met Rin in episode 78 of the anime and was suprised when Rin comes to take Jaken as Kagome thought Sesshomaru hated humans, but she knows that Rin changed Sesshomaru's heart, because she did the same with Inuyasha. They meet again in Movie 3. *'Kohaku' Kagome has taken care of Kohaku who almost killed her on Naraku's orders and was saved by Inuyasha, yet in the Final Act, she understands why Kohaku was controlled by Naraku and he reminds her of Sota, her younger brother. *'Sota' Sota was Kagome's younger brother by six years after their father died they were young. The relationship between them is mostly dysfuctional, but care each other. *'Mother' She is very closed to her mother just like Inuyasha and her mother-in-law Izayoi. Family She has a younger brother named Sota, a mother, and a grandfather. In Episode 48, Kagome's mother revealed that her father proposed to her after a fight the two of them had had. Kagome later realized that she had fallen in love with Inuyasha and becomes the posthumous daughter-in-law of Inuyasha's parents after she married him. In the novel Kagome lost her father in a car accident when she was young, so her family ended up moving to Higurashi Shrine. Manga vs. Anime *Her first name, Kagome, is not a traditional Japanese name and it means "lost", which hints that Kagome would be lost and trapped temporarily "in" the Shikon Jewel and other perils. It came from a children's chant and game, in which it means "circle you". Kagome is also the name of a star-like figure. In the anime, Kagome's mother states she named her after the light she saw in Kagome's chest and thus is named after the jewel. Her last name Higurashi is just a traditional Japanese name. Although her mystery name was solved in Inuyasha The Final Act episode 16 - Hitomiko's Barrier, it does not featured in Inuyasha chapter 507-511 Quotes *"Sit boy!" *"I know. My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me" *"Why did I even meet him? If I knew it was going to hurt this much, I wish I never laid eyes on him. But I want to see him again. I can't deny it. I want to see Inuyasha once more! It's clear now. I must be in love with him. Before I knew it, I've grown to love him so much." *"But, Inuyasha, I also know that you and I meeting was no coincidence. It's more than that. Deep down you must know that I want you to live". *''"Inuyasha. We've talked about it before haven't we? About me staying with you. I know there's a bond between you and Kikyo and that I can't ever ask you to forget about her. And yet... I chose to stand by you Inuyasha because that's what I know I have to do."'' *"What you're saying to me is completely wrong. Inuyasha can never forget Kikyo and even though I can accept this rationallly, I always feel pain and bitterness in my heart." *"You can't want to die with her." *"Inuyasha, may I ask you a single question? Inuyasha, will you let me stay? " *''Inuyasha will never forget Kikyo. But I still love him, so there's nothing I could do.'' Trivia *in the unoffcal of series The Holy Pearl Kagome was renamed as Ding Yao *It is possible that Kagome's spiritual powers increase when she uses Miroku's shakujō as an arrow *Kagome always hated the children's chant/song when she was younger, as she shared the same name with it *Both she and Kikyo's looks are based off of a previous character of Takahashi's, Mana, from Mermaid Saga *Kagome, along with Shippo, Miroku, Tessaiga, and Inuyasha make a cameo appearence in Ranma 1/2 OVA Episode 13. During one of Akane's nightmares, her body is seen, but only her back is facing the viewer. She is recognized by her clothes. She is seen to Akane's right. *When Miroku asked Kagome to bear his child, Kagome said "Heke?". This could be a reference to Hamtaro, as Moneca Stori, Kagome's English voice actor, also voiced Laura Haruna from Hamtaro *In the Mexican Dub Kagome's name was Aome because sounding like "Cagar" an offensive pun in Spanish that means "to take a dump" (especially, Latin America Spanish) *In the Korean dub she was renamed as Yoon Ga-young (also same meaning) *Satsuki Yukino who is the seiyu of Kagome who also voiced Mion and Shion Sanozaki in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni who shared Kagome's surname. *in Live Action Play she had short hair and yellow school unifrorm and she was played by Erika Mabuchi *She has a probability of also being the reincarnation of Tsukiyomi for the reason that Tsukiyomi appeared using Kagome's body to explain the situation to Hoshiyomi who disregarded her explanation to him. Also of Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon Jewel, because as mentioned by Kikyo, she and Midoriko's soul has joined together in the attempts to defeat Naraku. *Because it is mentioned that Kikyo had no intention of having being reincarnated, then it might be the reason that Tsukiyomi joined with her soul to set out to finish her unfinished business. Or maybe that the Shikon Jewel really did desire the fact of Kikyo and Kagome's spiritual power. *Both of her and Sango's seiyū Satsuki Yukino (2009 anime) and Houko Kuwashima (2003 anime) are voicing Rose Thomas from Fullmetal Alchemist and and worked together in Bleach when Kuwashima played Soi-fon and Yukino played Yoruichi respectively. *Her's and Inuyasha's Korean voice actors Jung Mi-suk and Gang Su-jin are previoulsy worked togehter for voice for Son Gohan and Son Goku in Dragonball Z References * Sunrise Official Website * YTV Final Act Website * InuYasha Official YTV Website * Furinkan.com InuYasha Companion es:Kagome Higurashi zh:日暮篱 vi:Higurashi Kagome Category:Priests and Priestesses Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Archers Category:Modern Characters